


Remember You

by EllieCee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, basically im korrasami trash, sappy girl love shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra reunites with Asami for the first time in three years.</p>
<p>A short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This [lovely artwork](http://owldee.tumblr.com/post/102502886330/look-at-this-sketchy-trash-wip) by Tumblr user [Owldee](http://owldee.tumblr.com) inspired this sappy thing because I'm such a sucker for corny ass girl love
> 
> This can also be found on my [Korra blog](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com). Enjoy

The smell of a hot breakfast wakes Korra up – she hasn’t had a proper hot meal in months. Her stomach grumbles, and that’s enough to get her to push the covers away and drag her fatigue-soaked limbs to the dining room.

 

The only thing in her mind is food in her stomach then to go back to sleep. She doesn’t have a care about anything else. She’s glad Pema and Tenzin gave her some breathing space alone, mostly because all she’d wanted to do since she returned was to sleep.

 

She sees the table, a little more filled than usual, thinking that maybe Bumi had woken up early enough to grab some food. When she reaches the doorway, the dining room suddenly goes silent. Korra’s eyes land in the middle of the table, and she soon realizes the reason for the sudden silence.

 

 

She must’ve been waiting for her.

 

Sometimes Korra forgot what the others looked like. In those three years she’d tried so hard to grasp onto their faces – Tenzin, Jinora, Pema, Mako and Bolin. Sometimes those faces would blur and slip away, no matter how tightly Korra had tried to hold on.

 

Except for Asami. For some reason, her face stayed crisp in her mind, or at least Korra hoped it did, and that the Asami she pictured in her head all those years would be the Asami she’d one day return to.

 

That sounded weird. She’d return to _all_ of them. Not just Asami…but…

 

“Korra.”

 

Her voice is soft and wispy. Her eyes and everyone else’s are locked on Korra.

 

“Asami.”

 

Green eyes, silky black hair, and dark red lipstick. It’s the Asami she remembers, tattered softly with three years’ worth of work and aging – for a lack of a better word.

 

Korra doesn’t know why her heart is racing, or why her palms are sweaty, but they are. She feels extremely overwhelmed, as Asami stands up and walks toward her. The familiar scent of her flowery perfume fills Korra’s space, and it sends a heavy wave roaring in Korra’s stomach.

 

“I missed you,” Asami said, eyes glossy. There’s something there that sparks something in Korra – the way her black eye makeup looks in contrast with her green eyes, maybe it’s the way her hair fell against her face. Korra doesn’t understand it. It’s the face she’d so held onto preciously those three years, the only face she could keep perfectly intact in her head.

 

Now seeing _her_ there seems to be shaking something awake.

 

“I missed you too,” Korra replies. Before she can say more, Asami pulls her in, and wraps her tight in her arms. Now this, she doesn’t remember Asami being _this_ tall, but she sort of likes it. She feels safe and warm. Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist and takes in her flowery perfume and her soft hair brushing against her cheek.

 

“I didn’t tell anyone about the letter,” Asami whispers, her breath tickling Korra’s ear.

 

When they break apart, Asami’s smiling. And then and there, her face is brighter than Korra’s ever seen before on her, or anyone. Brighter than the Asami she pictured in her head while she trekked through the world. Her heart is swelling, and before she can think about what’s spilling out of her mouth…

 

“You’re more beautiful than I remember.”

 

A tinge of pink appears on Asami’s cheeks. Her growing eyes makes Korra feel stupid for a second, but then Asami takes her hand and smiles again.

 

“You too,” she replies.

 

 


End file.
